Vampire
by Toxic-Hibari
Summary: AU. Tsuna is a Vampire Hunter, even though he doesn't want to be one. Living the life as a normal student at Namimori Middle, undercover he slays the unwanted, the Vampires. That is, until it turned out his best friends ended up being vampires too. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Vampire

Summary: AU. Tsuna is a Vampire Hunter, even though he doesn't want to be one. Living the life as a normal student at Namimori Middle, undercover he slays the unwanted, the Vampires. That is, until it turned out his best friends ended up being vampires too. Yaoi, 6927 1827 etc

WARNINGS: OOCness, Evil sadistic Vampires lusting for blood, oh~ and don't forget our lovable perverted pineapple. Anything else I'll say at the start of a chapter~

Chapter One

_A strange world were the Humans are lowered to the weaker creatures. Creatures that were defenceless against beings known as vampires-_

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" The teacher finally snapped, causing Tsuna to look up in confusion. Everyone in the class was looking at him, giggling and laughing at him while his friends looked at him with concerned expressions.

"Sorry Sensei." mumbled Tsuna softly. "Can you repeat the question?"

"…" the teacher shot him a glare before glancing down at his handbook. "What is 77 divided by 7?"

"11." Said Tsuna, raising an eyebrow at the easy question, he knew he wasn't really bright, but that was going a little overboard, no?

An eerie chuckle rung through the classroom and Tsuna glanced to his side to see none other than Rokudo Mukuro, picking at the rim of his sleeveless gloves.

"Kufufufu." the teacher glared towards the rather irritating boy and narrowed his eyes.

"And just what is so funny?"

"Nothing… _Sensei_." murmured Mukuro teasingly, "It just seems that Tsunayoshi-kun is a bit puzzled by the level of your question."

"He received that question since his arithmetic is only at level D." replied the teacher, causing Tsuna to bow his head as the other kids snickered, most of them already on level B or A. Mukuro chuckled heartily.

"Very well." Mukuro said, blinking innocently as a red eye flickered around the room and then landed on Gokudera, who was shouting at everyone, claiming 'LEAVE JUDAIME ALONE! HE'S THE HEIR TO THE MOST FAMOUS VAMPIRE SLAYER CLAN!', which in turn made more people laugh. Seriously, Gokudera always spouted nonsense about Tsunayoshi Sawada being the heir to the Vampire slayer clan Vongola, but most people didn't believe it, much to the Brunette's pleasure.

It was true. In Italy, the current leader of Vongola had been weakened by a _Sangue Puro_, and since he was slowly dying away due to it, he had chosen the frail, weak boy to be it's successor. Everyone knew Tsuna was weak and got ill easily, which would lead to why most people didn't believed Gokudera's claims.

Gokudera was Tsuna's Right Hand, and he dealt with a lot of things and taught Tsuna all he needed to know. But during training, an incident had happened that had left a massive burn mark on his cheek, right under his right eye, which aroused many questions on what actually happened.

Now then, a select few in Namimori knew the truth of the Japanese successor. Tsuna's best friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera, both knew solely because the worked under him. Hibari Kyoya knew because he was curious on the rumours and confronted the lowly Herbivore about it. Sasagawa Ryohei investigated it after hearing the rumours of him being a vampire slayer and having a crush on his sister, Kyoko, and those two things just didn't go hand-in-hand.

Mukuro knew for only one sole reason… It was because he _was _a _Vampire_. True, he could kill Tsunayoshi all he pleased, but that wouldn't be any fun at all if he just killed the boy off, right?

"I'm dismissing class early!" called out the teacher suddenly, snapping his book shut, "I have an appointment in ten minutes so I trust that you'll all _study by yourselves_ in the meantime."

Everyone nodded, their eyes glinting at the thought of getting to talk to their friends a little longer than usual. Tsuna sighed, he didn't have the time to study. He had to go around and make sure that no Vampires were hiding in the old warehouses and-

BEEP. BEEP. Tsuna got the fright of his life as he glanced down and then noticed his phone was flashing. A text message. Always a damn text message.

'_Vampire Sighted. _

_Namimori Shrine.'_

Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera looking at him, showing that he too had gotten the text message. Grabbing the brunette by the wrist, Gokudera dragged him out the room while earning a few suspicious stares, like per usual.

Mukuro traced their movements with his red eye before closing it once more.

The joys. Things were going to get interesting, assuming they noticed the _other _Vampire's presence.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Judaime!" muttered Gokudera, suddenly stopping and looking at his boss with an apologetic look. "Another order came through about a Vampire going rampage on the other side of town. It said I had to go deal with that one-"<p>

"Then deal with it, Gokudera." said Tsuna gently, stopping and looking behind himself. "Make sure no one gets hurt."

"Yes sir!" he shouted, scrambling off while Tsuna gulped nervously. Look at him, talking all big talk when really he wanted to go bash his head off a wall. What if he screwed up? What if he missed? What if-!

"Oya? Who's this~?" said a cheery voice, causing Tsuna to whip round and blink when he saw no one until he felt a whisper brushing against the back of his neck. "New prey…? A little young to be a vampire slayer~!"

Tsuna instinctively ducked and brought out a gun and whipped round once more, biting his lip nervously when he saw no one there. The gun in his hand shook as he felt his chest clench out of nervousness.

"I can sense you pulse beating faster, oh, wonderful~"

Tsuna flinched back as he felt something pinch his cheek and fired his gun in a hap-hazard fashion, but it only hit a tree and left a 'V' glowing on it.

"Oh, a slayer from the Vongola family~"

"Who's there!" shouted Tsuna, looking round. The vampire should only be a grade E right? So how was he being so easily out-witted? He felt his chest clench once more and e spluttered slightly.

_No… I can't fall ill right now…_

"Are you perhaps…" Tsuna didn't even get to turn this time as a hand cupped his chin and his arm was then twisted behind his back, gun hitting the ground with a loud clatter. "Are you… Vongola's tenth heir?"

Tsuna froze. It couldn't be a level E. those were the Vampires that lost control right? The humans turned vampire that could only think and live and lust for blood? This one… This one was capable of thinking straight!

"Let me go." squeaked Tsuna, too scared to even blink. Gokudera was at the other side of town and Yamamoto hadn't come with them. The Vampire leaned forwards and breathed out slowly, breath washes over the pale flesh of neck before him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?" he questioned, his glinting mercilessly. Tsuna remained ridged and twitched slightly, his arm long since gone numb and since he was too scared to move and… well, let's just say having a vampire in such close proximity with himself wasn't exactly comforting.

"I-I said let me go…" mumbled Tsuna, flinching at the nail scraping across his chin hard enough to draw blood. The Vampire smirked and tilted his head to the side and sucked on his finger slightly, his face brightening at the taste.

"Allow me to introduce myself." said the Vampire delightfully. "My name is Byakuran Gesso and I'm a Pureblood."

At that Tsuna paled. No… he couldn't be Pureblood, no way-!

"And now I want my meal, Tsunayoshi-kun~" teased Byakuran, resting his lips against Tsuna's neck and grazing it slightly with clean white fangs. Squirming slightly, Tsuna internally screamed out for help, but knew that no one could hear him. He was going to die.

"Kufufufu."

Or… Maybe not.

"Ahh, Mukuro-kun~ What a pleasant surprise~" said Byakuran through gritted teeth. Mukuro shot him a glare before smirking.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my town?" said Mukuro, leaning against a tree. "And more importantly, isn't it against Vampire Law to kill a Vampire Slayer?"

"Why should it be law that we can't eat them?" murmured Byakuran dangerously, looking at Mukuro with a raised eyebrow. "They kill us so-!"

"They kill Level E's." corrected Mukuro, "They kill Vampires that make a mess, clearly Tsunayoshi-kun was ordered to kill you due to the fact you made a huge mess."

Appearing next to Byakuran, Mukuro continued in a harsh whisper.

"The huge mess you made was the huge slaughter of innocent civilians in Kokuyo land."

"Oya." muttered Byakuran coldly, releasing Tsuna and then allowing him to fall numbly into Mukuro's arms. "It appears you knew more about me that I thought you would know~"

"You'd be shocked at what I could figure out." replied Mukuro, eyes glinting evily, "Now get out of here before I snap your neck."

Byakuran shot one last glare before looking at Tsuna, smiling lightly.

"I always get what I want." muttered Byakuran, disappearing without another word. Mukuro looked down and the frowned at the unresponsiveness of the boy below him.

"… Did he get you?" asked Mukuro lightly. Tsuna respond, he just clutched at his neck with a wide-eyed expression. Mukuro sighed. If the boy wouldn't respond, then he would deal with it, right? Lifting his hand and placing it onto the Brunettes, he gently pried the hand away from his neck and frowned. If he hadn't checked before taking him back to the school and placing him within the infirmary, he would have had to go through the painful transformation of…

Turning into a Vampire.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, this will hurt a bit." warned Mukuro, however, Tsuna didn't register it as the painful throbbing in hi s neck got worse.

The thing he did notice though, was the fangs that plunged into his neck moments later.

"M-Mukuro… stop it… no…" gasped Tsuna, his mouth opening up to let out a pent-up scream until Mukuro clamped a hand over his mouth.

"_Just a little longer_." said Mukuro in his head, feeling the body in his arms writhe in pain and the shudder before coming do a stop. Mukuro frowned before glancing, sighing with relief that he was still conscious. The shock of it must have gotten to him.

Closing his eyes slowly, Mukuro took the time to savour the blood pouring into his mouth while feeling the emotions and feelings that came with it.

"_The scary Vampire… is going to eat me! Mom! Mom!" a young boy screamed as he placed a bloodied hand on the way and screamed in pain once more before blocking it out. "Mom!"_

_He felt a hand clamp over his mouth and whimpered once more. He was going to die, he was going to die…!_

_That was, until another Vampire came and slaughtered the one that grabbed him._

"_It appears I came a little too late." said Mukuro quietly, watching the boy collapse to the floor and scream ion pain once more. He kneeled down and lifted the boy up. "I shall ease your pain… Tsunayoshi-kun."_

Mukuro widened his eyes and fine detached his mouth from Tsuna's neck quickly. He was shocked. Did the boy really remember that incident from all that time ago? If he did remember that incident, he should have remembered Mukuro on the spot. Vampires don't age!

_Unless... Was the memory in his subconscious mind and was brought back from being bitten again?_ It was possible, since this occurrence had happened before and Mukuro had been the one to save a vampire slayers son… again.

Licking at the wound he caused, Mukuro was satisfied that it had stopped bleeding before laying Tsuna back on the floor again, unaffected at the bank look he received.

"My you Vampire Slayer, we shall meet again." murmured Mukuro, before chuckling himself once more. "Do me a favour and don't tell you friend about me, he'll have my head."

With that he vanished and then the shouting began.

"JUDAIME!"

"Goku… dera…"

* * *

><p>AN: If anyone noticed, I picked up a LOT of these ideas from Vampire Knight (Anime) and Twilight (Book and Film) but it's been edited so it doesn't seem too much like it.

The only reason I wrote this story on top of the others (I REALLY should continue them when I can) is because the Police haven't handed back my pen-drive with my documents and notes on it, so I can't do anything. Really this took a lot of effort just to write cause I felt guilty .

Anyway, i'll update if I get a good amount of Reviews, or if I feel motivated.

Remember

Reviews = Motivation


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire 2

_Vampires are dangerous creatures. The don't give a damn about human life._

_Human's… are the prey they hunt. One's with strong waves of energy are a delicacy to them. Vampire Hunters are easy prey, therefore a contract was made between Vampires and the Vampire slayers._

_Vampire slayers will not kill purebloods unless ordered to, they will only kill out-of-control Level E's. Purebloods will not hunt the slayers, if a pureblood kills one of us, then that pureblood is allowed to be killed._

_That rule was always drilled into ones head, a rule that should never be broken._

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, his hand slowly reaching up to run at his neck as he let out a low moan of discomfort. It didn't hurt anymore, he'd give that, but the amount of blood that was sucked out of him was horrific. Especially since his blood had been sucked out by classmate Rokudo Mukuro.<p>

At least Mukuro really did only have good intentions. He… He sucked the venom out and prevented him turning into a vampire. A risky job, but it was one he was skilled at, no?

Sitting up, he felt a familiar presence at his side within seconds.

"I'm so sorry Judaime!" cried Gokudera, cupping Tsuna's hand quickly and bowing low. "I feel so disgraced! I shouldn't have made such an obvious mistake! I didn't mean for a pureblood to-!"

"It's ok, Gokudera-kun." Croaked Tsuna, smiling lightly at his friend. Gokudera looked up at him with worried eyes, still determined to show his failure as a right hand man. "Just be thankful I aren't a vampire right now."

"But that's the thing I don't understand Judaime!" shouted Gokudera, jumping to his feet. "The Vampire bit you but let you live, but he didn't leave any venom in you! Why is that?"

"Gokudera, think logically." Mumbled Tsuna, a sudden coughing fit taking over him. It took a few moments before he started his croaks once more. "If he left Venom in me, then we could figure out what pureblood attacked me, and if we figured out who turned me into a vampire, then that person would be hunted, a vile of his blood taken and then given to me to make sure I didn't turn into a crazed Level E."

Tsuna bowed his head. He wouldn't say that Mukuro had saved him, because it was still an offense to drink a slayers blood. Mukuro would get killed for no reason. Mukuro didn't do anything wrong. Mukuro just…

Just wanted to protect him.

"Ah! That makes a lot of sense Judaime!" cried Gokudera in sudden realization, even though it was the wrong type, "Your so clever Judaime!"

"N-Not really…" Tsuna wasn't smart, but he was intelligent when it came to lying. If Gokudera didn't turn a blind eye so often, then he would have been caught out in his schemes. He had to be a good liar too, he needed to convince a Level E that he wasn't going to hurt him/her.

It wasn't the most pleasant of things to do, but it had to be done. The only reason he accepted his fate was so he could protect his friends, right?

"I think you should rest for a few days, Judaime." Said Gokudera out of concern. "It wouldn't be good for your health if you went back to school-!"

"Gokudera, I need to go back to school." Mumbled Tsuna, "I've missed so much because of my frail body, I can't let it keep me down."

Tsuna slipped of the bed and used Gokudera as a leaning post. He felt his vision waver slightly and he blinked in confusion.

"How long was I out?" asked Tsuna, watching Gokudera grit his teeth out of sudden anger.

"Two days, Judaime."

"Two… Days…?" mumbled Tsuna, looking up. "I definitely need to go back to school, and I need to request supplementary classes again…"

"If that is what you wish, Judaime." Said Gokudera, looking at his watch. "If you can get yourself ready within ten minutes, we can get into the school at the start of school."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Walking through the school unnoticeably, Tsuna looked round to see Yamamoto run past without even saying hello to him. Gokudera raised an eyebrow but never said a word, assuming it was something to do with that stupid baseball team he had joined so recently.<p>

Walking on, Tsuna scanned the area and looked for one person in particular, and Gokudera was curious on who he was looking for too. Maybe that Kyoko girl? Or maybe he was watching out for Ryohei since he would start a yelling competition.

The brunette continued to look round and that's when he saw something unusual. Hibari Kyoya looked rushed. Too rushed for an aloof skylark. He followed right after Yamamoto, running up the stars that lead to the roof while other kids ran down it, screaming their head off. Something was definitely wrong.

Gokudera looked at his boss for confirmation. Tsuna nodded quickly before rushing up the stairs after them. The brunette wavered slightly as he stumbled but kept moving, bursting the door open and running right onto the roof.

It was then the he heard a horrible 'CRUNCH' sound and a boy skidding across the ground- correction, _Vampire_ skidding across the ground. Looking carefully, his eyes widened as he saw it was Mukuro.

A trident lay shattered across the ground along with a halved sword, which was instantly recognized as Yamamoto's- wait, Yamamoto?

Looking at the other side of the roof, Yamamoto was easily seen, struggling to get back to his feet. His attention then turned to the duo fighting at the centre. Hibari was swinging his tonfas around rapidly, only missing his target by mere centimetres while the enemy was inflicting wound after wound on the skylark.

That enemy was-

"BYAKURAN!"

The white haired demon looked up and allowed his eyes to brighten.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun~" he said cheerily, continuing to dodge Hibari's blows without even looking. "Here to share your blood with me again~?"

Gokudera's face turned into one full of fury.

"It was you that attacked Judaime!" shouted Gokudera, pulling out his signature sticks of Dynamite and setting aiming directions on them with a single second before firing them. Byakuran smirked lightly before pushing Hibari away from himself and stepping out the way to avoid the huge explosion.

Hibari looked furious from the damage to the school he tried so hard to keep protected, but right now it threatened the students lives, so he'd let it drop… for now.

"I'll bite you to death!" growled Hibari, lunging at Byakuran once more, who easily dodged.

"Isn't a person like me meant to say that~?" chuckled Byakuran, landing a few feet away. "My turn~"

Raising his hands up while he watched Tsuna's reaction, who had paled and was now shouting at Hibari.  
>"HIBARI-SAN! MOVE!"<p>

"White Applause~"

A huge sonic wave occurred and sent Hibari flying backwards, through the wire fence and falling off the school building.

"HIBARI-SAN!"

Mukuro had gotten to his feet and had leapt off the building after him, only just managing to catch him before hurtling to the ground himself. A few screams could be heard as the pineapple-haired Vampire reached his hand out and landed perfectly ok, a crater suddenly exploding the ground moments later.

"Kufufufu. Too much power."

His mood didn't last long at he dodged out the way from Byakuran exploding the ground right next to him from another sonic wave. Hoisting Hibari over his shoulder, he felt a faint graze on his cheek and as he blinked, it had already healed itself.

Good thing Vampires have fast healing, right?

Byakuran, glared and then sent another one flying right at Mukuro, who side-stepped and dodged as four bright white dashes shot at him, causing his eyesight to go a little funny. Moments later, he felt Hibari's weight come off his shoulder. Next thing he knew was that he was over Byakuran's shoulder.

"Hand him back." Hissed Mukuro, regaining his vision back and standing up straight.

"Why should I~?" questioned Byakuran, tightening his grip on the skylark. "There isn't a rule on me eating a regular human~"

"True." Said Mukuro through gritted teeth. "But I told you not to harm any human in this village.

"But it isn't law~"

"Put. Him. Down." Said a voice. Byakuran looked over to see Tsuna glaring at him, gloves that were fitted for his hands lighted in flames as he pointed a gun at his head. "Put him down or I'll shoot."

"Vongola X Gun." Commented Byakuran, a fake smile spreading across his face. "More or less meaning Vongola Decimo Generation Vampire Gun~"

"I said to put Hibari-san down." Said Tsuna, glaring coldly. "Or I'll shoot."

"So bossy~"

"Put him down Vampire!" snarled Gokudera, aiming a arrow like object at Byakuran that was loaded with dynamite.

"I wonder~" said Byakuran, his eyes glinting slightly as he raised one hand and pointed at them. "If you can handle this~"

A bright white flash flew right at them, but Mukuro was already in front of them, twisting his trident round rapidly in attempts to block it, but some of it got through. His eye burned, but he ignored it as he forced a barrier round the rest of what he could.

"Mukuro!"

Mukuro opened his eyes once more and looked at Tsuna who was kneeling next to him worriedly.

"How is your eyesight, Tsunayoshi-kun?" questioned Mukuro, watching as the images around him showed a fraction slower.

"It's fine Mukuro." Said Tsuna, sitting him up slowly while waving a finger in front of him, "How's yours?"

"Hazy. Sluggish. Blurry." Replied Mukuro, blinking before closing them. "Don't worry about it though. Purebloods have the ability to heal fast."

"So that makes you a Pureblood, Mukuro?"

Mukuro''s eyes flashed open and then closed instantly at the sudden light.

"You could say that. Now is you right hand going to have my head?" asked Mukuro, half-praying that that wouldn't be the case since his sense had been dulled to badly.

"Gokudera-kun went off after Byakuran." Said Tsuna, bowing his head. "He… got away with Hibari-san."

"I see." Said Mukuro sorrowfully. "I guess I failed."

"Huh?"

"I was asked personally by Vongola the Ninth to protect Namimori Middle." Said Mukuro quietly, causing Tsuna to widen his eyes. "In exchange, he would protect my Pureblood sister, Chrome."

"Chrome?"

"Yes, Chrome Nagi Dokuro." Said Mukuro softly. "Even Purebloods can get ill, depending on their body."

"Purebloods can get ill?" asked Tsuna, blinking in surprise. "Like us humans?"

"Yes." Said Mukuro, shifting slightly. "She came down with some unknown Vampire disease, so she has to be careful. She's the little princess of the Rokudo family."

"If she's from the Rokudo family…" said Tsuna suddenly, looking up, "Then why is her name under Chrome Dokuro?"

"Her real name is Nagi Rokudo." Said Mukuro. "It's for her own protection she has a different name. since I have failed this school, the Ninth doesn't have a reason to protect her now."

"He will." Said Tsuna confidently. "The Ninth will understand if it was another Pureblood that attacked instead of the level E type. In the lesson I was given, Purebloods have a power struggle against one another, no?"

"Yes." Said Mukuro, yawning and Tsuna looked at the fangs that were usually very well hidden. "That vampire is the current head of the Gesso Family."

"Are you… the Head of Rokudo."

Mukuro forced his eyes open to look at Tsuna once more.

"Yes."

"And it's your duty to make sure that your family survives?"

"There is only me and Nagi." Said Mukuro softly. "I don't have a choice but to be careful."

"I see." Mumbled Tsuna, looking up. "I won't tell anyone about you, 'kay?"

"Good." Said Mukuro, closing his eyes. "I don't want to be blown up any time soon."

At that, Tsuna laughed. He was anxious beyond belief, for his friends sake, for Mukuro and his sisters sake, and for his own sake.

* * *

><p>"VAMPIRE!" shouted Gokudera, sprinting after Byakuran but was losing sight of him as time went by. Byakuran could have ran faster, but he loved toying with Humans.<p>

Hibari remained limp, still unconscious from the sonic wave that hit him head on. Most likely, his body didn't even note it was being carried by another who could easily kill him.

"This is so fun~" called out Byakuran before chuckling. "But I'm getting hungry so I believe I need to go~"

"WAIT! STOP!" shouted Gokudera, firing his dynamite but it was already too late.

Byakuran was gone and Hibari was taken as a meal… or was he actually…

A hostage?

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire

Chapter 3

Warning:- Slight evil 10018. Hinted 5927 and definitely shown 6927.

* * *

><p><em>Guilt was one thing a vampire slayer should not feel. They may blame themselves in the moment for not being able to save a human from a vampire who was supposed to be killed by then, but they cannot feel guilt right after it.<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat in the medical room, Mukuro looking over his scratches and grazes carefully before petting his head.<p>

"You're perfectly fine, Tsunayoshi-kun." said Mukuro softly, tugging at the long plaster on Tsuna's neck and smiling sadly. "Still hasn't healed..."

"But it doesn't hurt anymore!" blurted Tsuna, in hopes that Mukuro would cheer up a bit.

"Kufufu." chuckled Mukuro lightly, petting the brunette's head. "I can sense your worry."

Tsuna flinched. As a vampire slayer, he had been taught that he was not allowed to worry about others other than himself. He found it pathetic. He only agreed to do his vampire duties to protect his friends! He couldn't even protect one of them!

"Will Hibari-san be ok?" asked Tsuna quietly, causing Mukuro frowned.

"I cannot answer that."

"A-Ah..." Tsuna bowed his head, unsure on what to say now.

"Do not fret too much, my little Vampire slayer." murmured Mukuro gently. "From the kind of person Byakuran Gesso is, Kyoya Hibari will not be killed. After all, I can tell this much. He craves the taste of your blood."

"B-But it's illegal to-"

"He doesn't give a damn about Vampire laws." said Mukuro, releasing the brunette boy from his grip. "Be wary, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"H-Hai..." mumbled Tsuna in response, choking and clutching at his chest. Mukuro let out a sigh.

"And why Vongola the Ninth chose someone as frail as you to be the heir is still a wonder to me."

"Judaime?" said Gokudera quietly, opening the door slowly into the darkened room, a relieved sigh leaving him to find Tsuna lying in his bed, but the turned into a worried gasp to see that the boy was choking. "Judaime!"

Running over and forcing Tsuna to sit up, Gokudera hit him across the back, hearing a horrible retching noise coming from the one he cried 'Tenth'.

"G-Gokudera-kun..." choked Tsuna, retching once more and then took in a gulp of air. "C-C-Can I have s-some wate-r...?"

"Of course!" said Gokudera, getting back to his feet and running out the room. Choking a little more, Tsuna covered his mouth and then let the tears run out his face,

"No... N-No..." Tsuna wiped at his eyes. "Just a dream... just a d-dream..."

Tsuna snapped his head at the sudden shuffle he heard in his room.

"Gokudera-kun...?"

He didn't get an answer, therefore panicked, but he felt a hand cover his mouth.

"Kufufu, calm down, Tsunayoshi-kun~" chuckled Mukuro, Tsuna widening his eyes. Mukuro was here? But why? Didn't he have better things to do with his time? Actually, doesn't Mukuro need his sleep?

"Pureblood Vampires don't need much sleep if they've drank blood."

"Then you've drank someone's blood?" whispered Tsuna through Mukuro's had. The pineapple-haired Vampire moved his hand away and pressed a single finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, I don't drink Human blood unless it's dire." said Mukuro soothingly. "I usually feast on an animal's blood. But I haven't had to feed since I... had some of your blood."

"W-Will it... last you long...?" asked Tsuna, Mukuro raising an eyebrow at such a question. Surely the brunette would have started freaking out at the mention of his blood? It appears not.

"A few days, maybe until the end of the week." said Mukuro, closing his eyes. "And then I'll be going back to animals. The last time I had Human blood was-"

"Judaime?" Tsuna blinked when Mukuro vanished and Gokudera was standing in the middle of the room, glass of water at hand. "Who were you speaking to?"

"N-No one!" squeaked Tsuna, looking round and blinking in surprise. Mukuro had just... vanished?

"If you say so Judaime." said Gokudera, holding a concerned voice. Was his boss beginning to hallucinate? Hopefully not.

Handing over the glass of water, Tsuna gave a grateful nod and gulped it down, soothing his frazzled nerves. Gokudera stood silently, not really sure on what to say.

"Gokudera-kun." mumbled Tsuna, bowing his head. "He got away, didn't he? Byakuran?"

Gokudera nodded solemnly.

"I see..."

Looking out his window, Tsuna let out a sad smile. He wasn't allowed to regret. Having regret in his heart would only weaken him. He had to let it go.

* * *

><p>Clenching and unclenching his fist, Hibari looked blankly at the ceiling, his mouth open but no sound coming out as a painful throb came from his neck, a steady flow of blood being sucked out of him.<p>

Byakuran was happy. This human's blood tasted much better than most, perhaps a lost relative from another Vampire slayer family? Who knew? All he knew was that he tasted delicious.

That was when Byakuran reminded himself that he had to at least keep the boy alive, knowing that he was going over the line of no return. Hibari had begun to shake, a hand clutching on his shirt as he gasped in pain. He had to stop now or the boy would die, but he tasted so good-!

Making sure there was no venom, the white-haired devil un-hooked his fangs from the skylarks' neck, tongue trailing over the wound and stopping it from bleeding.

"That tasted delicious, Kyo-kun~" commented Byakuran happily, cupping Hibari's head as he flopped back, drained to his limits. Laying him down, he received a weak glare, making him laugh as Hibari tried to spit at him.

It was such an embarrassing thing, getting brought here, being teased in so many different ways and then having teeth sunk into his neck, bloody quickly being sucked out of him.

"I would have let you out of this misery, but that wouldn't be very helpful if I wanted to get to Tsunayoshi-kun, now would it~?"

Byakuran laughed, his voice bouncing off the walls as he leaned down and caught the blood that ran down the skylarks' neck. The boy looked exhausted, his body slumping backwards and his vision becoming hazed.

"I'll... Kill you..." Byakuran chuckled and petted the raven-haired boy on the head.

"Pleasant language~" Hibari closed his eyes, his head lolling to the side. Byakuran's eyes glinted as he brought out a camera, thinking of ways to taunt a very nervous Vampire Slayer…

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p>"Mukuro!"<p>

Looking round, he saw nothing. It was daytime now, his heart was beating hard as he tried to clear his fogged up mind. His intuition was screaming danger, but he was ignoring it. Running forwards, he stopped and looked round.

According to the report he received via text message, there was a vampire revolt going on somewhere in Namimori, but the location wasn't determined. The only thing that worried him was that outcast vampires were attacking a pureblood that hadn't been condemned.

The only trusted pureblood in the area was Mukuro. That's why it worried him so much.

Running forwards, he knew Gokudera would shout at him later, but he ignored the thought and went where his intuition said he'd most likely be. Namimori Shrine.

Running up the steps, he pulled out his Vongola X Gun and ducking when a screaming Vampire was thrown over his head before continuing his run up the stairs. When he did finally manage to reach the top, he was shocked.

There must have been around fifty odd outcast vampires surrounding just one individual, whose trident was spinning around as Lava spurted out, swirling in the air as a red eye danced mercilessly as vampire after vampire was burned to a crisp.

Tsuna never knew how much power Mukuro had. Was this the reason Byakuran had feared confronting him? But Byakuran was pretty strong himself, wasn't he-?

Tsuna spun round and soon felt himself getting tackled to the ground, but somehow his reflexes were faster, firing his gun through the attackers head and flinching when blood splattered across his face.

"Disgusting." Mumbled Tsuna, pushing the body that was now turning to dust off him before getting back to his feet, his eyes meeting with Mukuro's. He'd been spotted. Blinking. He noticed that Mukuro had vanished from the spot he had been standing and then reappeared beside him, grabbing him around the waist before turning quickly, smashing his arm into the ground and causing rubble to fly through the air, using it as a distraction as he flashed back to his spot.

"Any reason my special little Vampire Slayer is here?"

"U-Um…"

"No matter~" chuckled Mukuro. "Just enjoy the show. Watch my back for me, will you?"

Tsuna nodded and then stood behind the pineapple haired male, raising his gun as Lava spurted again.

* * *

><p>"Video surveillance has come through, Ninth!" shouted an administrator, a much older male walking over and checking the screen as a young female girl who looked to be in her teens took his side.<p>

"Is that definitely him?" questioned the man, causing the girl next to him to nod.

"I can't guarantee the boy behind him, but the one in front is Mukuro-Nii." She said calmly, coughing lightly as she shrugged a blanket over her shoulders. She looked pale and looked as if she hadn't slept for a while. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Ninth?"

"I think you should sleep a little longer. I know you want to go over there to assist, but you need to rest up." Said the Ninth, looking the girl up and down as she brushed her dark purple hair behind her shoulders. "Chrome."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry if it isn't any good, and I know it's short. I've only just got out of hospital and I've been really ill, so it's been chalanging to even write 200 words, never mind 1500. I hope you enjoyed, constructive critiscm welcome? Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

A message to all readers. Any unfinished story on this account will be deleted in the next 24 hours and replaced onto a new account. If this story is spotted on an account whose username is quite similar to my own, it has not been stolen. It's just me placing them onto my new account.

Don't expect then to be published immediately. I want to revise and correct them of their errors first. Please be patient.

Shannon.


End file.
